poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Blanca
Blanca was a white snake demon, Snake Mother's apprentice and the older sister of Xiao-Qing. As one of the best students of Snake Mother, Blanca was sent to assassinate General who was using snakes' souls to boost his magic. However, her mission was failed, she barely escaped alive and was saved by Xu Xuan. In her human form, Xiao-Bai appeared to be a beautiful girl and always preferred white dresses. However, once she turned into her half-snake form, her lower body would transform into a gaint white snake tail, her black hair would turn to bluish white, and small white scales would grow form her face and replace her eyebrows. In the movie, Xiao-Bai had two different snake forms: A normal gaint white snake (at the very beginning of the movie) and a gaint white snake with feather-like horns and spikes on her ridge which is a bit similar to a Chinese dragon. Personality Xiao-Bai was a gentle, thoughtful and independent girl and had her own moral standard. She preferred putting others (especially those who she cares) before herself, and sometimes would do whatever she thinks best for others without consulting them first. Unlike her sister Xiao-Qing, Xiao-Bai didn't have much hatred against human. However, she still considered the relationship between a human and a demon as a taboo which led her to make difficult balance between her loyalty to the snake clan, her personal moral standard and her love for Xu Xuan. Abilities As a demon, Xiao-Bai could use some sort of magic to control other objects. In the movie, she used her magic to save Dudou from falling into the cilff, and accidentally pushed Xu Xuan away when she was upset. She could also use her magic as a melee weapon which could easily cut through armor. Her magic might also had other uses, for example she granted Dudou ability to spealk with her magic. When it came to fight, she preferred transforming into her half snake form which allowed her to use her gaint sharp tail as a weapon to cut her enemies into halves. Although she appeared gentle and quiet, Xiao-Bai displayed formidable skill in close combat in either human form or in half-snake form. When she was protecting Xu Xuan from Xiao-Qing, she could easily block her sister's attack. In addition, after Owner of Precious Jade modified Jade Hairpin, she could use it to channel her magic for difficult tasks. However, the modification wasn't prefect. Jade Hairpin would also drain a part of her memory when she used it. But as long as she had physical contact with Jade Hairpin, her memory would slowly come back. (It seems that this side effect wouldn't be triggered when she used it to drain other's magic). Trivia *Blanca will meet Winnie the Pooh and his friends in ''Pooh's Adventures of White Snake''. *She will meet Tino and his team in Tino's Adventures of White Snake. *Blanca will meet Ryan F-Freeman, Meg Griffin, Crash Bandicoot and their friends in Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures of White Snake. *In the English dub of White Snake, Blanca is voiced by Stephanie Sheh. Gallery Category:HEROINES Category:Females Category:Assassins Category:Amnesiac Heroes Category:Demons Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Snakes Category:In-Love Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Characters Category:Sisters Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Apprentices Category:Female Characters Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:Characters voiced by Stephanie Sheh Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure allies Category:Magical Girls Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:White Characters Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies